Powered appliances come in a variety of forms and are used for a variety of different applications. Examples of powered appliances include non-riding lawnmowers, hedge trimmers, tillers, chain saws, edgers, snowblowers, wood choppers, and the like. Whether powered by batteries, electrical motors or gas engines, such powered appliances typically include a working member which moves to perform the desired task. For safety reasons, most powered appliances additionally include a movable control that must be held adjacent to a handle of the powered appliance to enable operation of the working member. When the control is moved away from the handle, movement of the working member is either completely stopped or is sufficiently slowed to minimize the risk of injury from accidental contact of the appliance operator with the working member.
One example of such a powered appliance is a non-riding lawnmower which has a control commonly known as a “kill bar”. Other names for the kill bar are engine stop lever, safety brake control handle, operator presence control or blade control member. When the kill bar is held adjacent to the handle, the working member or blade rotates. When the kill bar is distant the handle, the blade is stopped or slowed. In many applications, power to the blade is cessated. In alternative applications, rotation of the blade is braked or otherwise stopped. In some non-riding lawnmowers that are self-propelled, an additional control or “kill bar” is provided for implementing the self-propelling feature. In such applications, the working member or propulsion drive train is actuated when the kill bar is held adjacent to the handle.
Although this safety mechanism is common on non-riding lawnmowers, it also results in a very uncomfortable operation of the lawnmower. In particular, when the kill bar is positioned adjacent to the handle, the two members form an awkward, uneven surface which is difficult and uncomfortable to grasp. Exacerbating this discomfort is the relentless vibration of the lawnmower itself. In addition to being not only tedious and uncomfortable, vibration of the lawnmower frequently results in the operator's hands becoming pinched between the two members.